


Summer in the 100

by theheroineoftime



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, First Kiss, Forests, Summer, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheroineoftime/pseuds/theheroineoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy and Clarke go find a lake because it's the middle of summer and hot as Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the 100

Clarke pulled a lock of her reddish blonde hair back from her face and lay back into the grass, groaning. Raven was laying next to her. The two had found a particularly nice spot of shade underneath a massive tree in the forest. Earlier, before they'd gone to that spot, Clarke had cast a glance over at the thermometer that stuck to the outside of the dropship. It was 101 degrees outside. From what she could remember, this was called summer.   
“Well, this fucking sucks.” Raven commented.  
“You’ve already said that. Five times.” Clarke replied lazily.  
“I feel like I haven’t said it enough.”  
“Hey!” Another voice came echoing through the forest. “Clarke?” Bellamy’s face appeared upside-down in her vision.  
“What?” She drawled.  
“People are getting antsy. We’re running low on water. Can you come with me to find a lake or a river or something?”  
“Ugh.” Clarke complained, rolling over onto her stomach so that her face was hidden in her arms. She felt a shoe poking her side. She rolled back over and held her arms straight out, and Bellamy grabbed her hands to pull her up.  
“Back in a bit.” Clarke mumbled to Raven. Raven ignored her, but as soon as Bellamy turned his back, mimed an intense makeout session. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to follow Bellamy, but not before giving Thalia a one-finger salute.  
“Lead the way, chief.” Clarke grumbled to Bellamy as he led her deeper into the woods.

……………..

Half an hour of heavy hiking later, the pair was exhausted and drenched in sweat as they finally stumbled across a lake.  
“Hallelujah!” Clarke yelled, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Okay, we should probably start by checking this for radiation. If it’s good, we can send a group…” Bellamy droned on, but Clarke wasn’t listening anymore. She knew they should check for radiation, but all she was really thinking about at that moment was how refreshing that water looked, how hot she was, and how Bellamy’s shirt had been stuck to his stomach nearly the entire way here.   
Ignoring her mind’s thoughts of, you have heat stroke; what are you thinking?, Clarke set her pack down, kicked off her boots, tugged her shirt over her head, and pulled off her pants. Bellamy’s words stopped, and Clarke hid a mischievous grin as she walked forward and waded into the water in only a bra and underwear. She felt his eyes studying her and smiled to herself as she walked until the water came up to her shoulders, which was only about five feet in. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, relishing in the perfectness of it all. The water was so cool; it felt amazing on her sweaty, sunburnt skin.  
“Okay, genius, what if that water isn’t safe?” Bellamy asked her.  
“Then I’ll probably grow a tail and swim off. You’ll never see me again.” Clarke answered, not cracking open an eye. “But you know what?” She pulled her head up to look at him, slowly moving forward. “I won’t be alone.”  
“What?” Bellamy asked, confused. In a second, Clarke sent a wave of water at him, satisfyingly soaking his shirt.  
“You’ll grow a tail too.” She answered, biting back a grin. He looked at her for a long moment.  
“You’re gonna regret that.” He threatened, trying to sound serious.  
“Oh, yeah?” It was quiet for a minute as the two stared each other down, then in a flash Bellamy flung his shirt over his head, kicked off his pants and shoes, and jumped in the water beside her. The impact sent a massive wave raining down on Clarke, who just screamed and splashed him back. Thus began a splash war. Apparently, Bellamy had spent so much time in the woods alone that he’d learned to swim, because he was doing so like a fish. Treading here, floating there, he was all over the lake. And in a blink, he was nowhere. Clarke looked all around for him.  
“Bellamy?” She called. Was there some kind of mutated animal in there that had pulled him under? Did he drown? “Bellamy!” She repeated, more panicked that time. Something touched her thigh and she screamed, jumping back. Bellamy appeared next to her with a stupid smirk on his face, laughing.  
“You ass!” Clarke shouted at him. “You scared me half to death! I thought you died!”   
“Oh, god, that was priceless!” He answered, laughing. She hit his chest with surprising force, sending him backwards. He grabbed her hand as he fell back, but got his footing rather easily, just causing her body to be pressed up against his. Neither moved.  
“Clarke.” He said, and when she looked up at him he brought his mouth down on hers. She was surprised at first, but one hand flattened against her lower back, pulling her impossibly closer, and that was all it took for her to start kissing back. Clarke grabbed his shoulders and kicked up her legs to wrap them around his torso and his other hand moved to support that action. Bellamy was definitely experienced in the way of kissing, and Clarke could tell by the way he nipped and pulled at her bottom lip, then smoothed the bite over with his tongue. They started moving until Bellamy found a rock that he could back Clarke up against. He broke their liplock and moved down to her neck, aiming to leave marks. He hands curled up in his wet hair after a bit and pulled his head back up to hers. Then, all of the sudden,  
“Hey! Clarke? Bellamy?” A voice called through the forest. They were off each other so fast it was like they had super speed. Jasper and Octavia emerged from the trees. They took in Clarke and Bellamy, nearly naked and in the lake together. It almost seemed like Jasper whispered, “I told you.”  
“So, you found a lake.” Jasper observed.  
“Yeah.” Bellamy stated as Clarke slowly moved towards the shore.  
“And you got naked.” Octavia added.  
“No.” Bellamy frowned. “It was hot, so we decided to cool off. You two look sweaty and gross, strip down and join us.”   
“Gross.” Octavia wrinkled her nose. Just then, Clarke sent a huge wave of water at Octavia and Jasper, soaking their pants.  
Soon enough, the newcomers ripped off their clothing and went charging into the water to join Clarke and Bellamy, and they splashed around until it got dark. Bellamy and Clarke never got a chance to discuss what had happened. When the stars started coming out, however, the four teens concluded that it was definitely time to get back to camp. They’d already gotten out of the water a little while ago and taken to air-drying on the grass. Jasper and Octavia could tell that there was some awkward tension between Clarke and Bellamy, so they decided to walk faster than them so the two would be alone. Octavia silently vowed to make Bellamy tell her what happened later. As it would be, they actually didn’t speak a word on the way back.  
“So...” Bellamy began, stopping just at the entrance of the camp.  
“So…you kissed me.” Clarke replied as she stood in front of Bellamy.  
“I kissed you?” Bellamy asked amusedly. “You seemed pretty into that too, Griffin.”  
“Shut up.” Clarke grumbled. There was an awkward pause. “Did that...mean anything?” She cringed at how cheesy and cliché her words sounded. But Bellamy didn’t answer. He just looked at her. And she looked back. And then he closed the gap between them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. But unlike the last one, this kiss was soft and slow, not going anywhere. Bellamy pulled back and said,  
“It meant something to me.” And then without a word turned away and walked into the camp, leaving Clarke alone, confused, and surprised.


End file.
